pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Lopunny
Vs. Lopunny is the fourth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 12/26/2018. Story Dawn, Silver and Ben are at the Magnet Train station, them being on the platform. Dawn: (Blandly) So, this is goodbye. Silver: Dawn, please. I really am sorry for lying to you. I would like to keep traveling with you, and we could really use your help in defeating Team Rocket. Dawn: So, you want me with you solely for my strength. Even when you insist on protecting me. Ben: Come on, Dawn. That’s not fair. Dawn: That is Ms. Berlitz to associates. Now, goodbye. The Magnet Train pulls up, as the doors open. Dawn gets on the train and takes a seat, facing away from Silver and Ben. The doors close as the Magnet Train takes off, Silver running after the train. Dawn stifles her cry, wiping away tears from her eyes. End Scene At the Silver Town contest hall, the auditorium is filled with spectators. Jillian is on the stage, along with the judges. Jillian: Welcome to the Silver Town Contest! I’m your Johto MC Jillian and I am proud to introduce our judges! Head of the Contest committee we have Mr. Contesta! Head of the Pokémon Fan Club it’s Mr. Sukizo! And we have the area’s very own Nurse Joy! We have a spectacle of a show for you today, so sit back and enjoy the show! Now, let us get started! Dawn is sitting in staging, wearing her red skater dress with fire designs on it. She is zoned out, seeming depressed. Voice: Dawn? Are you alright? Dawn lifts her head up, spotting Nando approach her. Dawn shakes her head to regain her focus, resembling her usual self. Dawn: Ah, Nando. It is a pleasure to see you again! How have you been? Nando: I think the better question is how have you been? It’s obvious to those who know you that you are not your usual cheerful self. Dawn: I find it commendable that you find me a cheerful individual. It isn’t a trait that I would normally give to myself. Nando: You have a strong inner passion, but I fear that something is obscuring your passion. I recommend extreme caution for this contest, for if you don’t face what troubles ail you, then you will stand no chance in defeating me. Dawn: I thank you for the advice, but I am fine. Think nothing more of me. Nando: Very well. Attendant: Nando? You’re up next. Nando: Ah, on the way! Good luck, Dawn. Nando appears on the stage, as he draws a Pokéball. Nando: Illumise. Nando opens the Pokéball, choosing Illumise. Nando: (Strums harp) Bug Buzz. Illumise releases a red energy sound wave, the sound waves being soothing instead of intense and painful as a standard attack. Illumise flies around the field, as she releases a pink aroma from Sweet Scent along with the Bug Buzz. Nando strums him harp, the melody causing ripples in the Bug Buzz and Sweet Scent. The crowd goes wild from the performance. Ninetales lets off several flames from its tails, while a Tentacool spins with Bubble Beam. Claydol uses Rapid Spin, while a Vespiquen uses Attack Order. Dawn goes onto the stage, a little shaky. Dawn: Butterfree! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws a Pokéball with a capsule seal, choosing Butterfree which comes out on a wave of green stars. Dawn: Release Sleep Powder! Butterfree releases a green powder, which travel along the green stars. Dawn: Now show off Silver Wind! Butterfree flaps her wings, releasing a Silver Wind that catches the stars and Sleep Powder. They arch together, flying upward and the stars colliding with each other. They erupt into green sparkles, merging in with the Sleep Powder. The crowd cheers loudly at this. Jillian: Excellent performance as always! Later, the scores are in, showing the results of the first round. Nando is in first, while Dawn is in eighth. End Scene The first round of the battle round is Dawn versus Nando. Dawn looks a bit nervous, her taking a deep breath. Dawn: To think that I have to face Nando in the first round. Nando: I apologize for this, Dawn. I will make this battle as swift as possible so you may confront your issues. Dawn: I have no issues! Jillian: Five minutes on the clock, and begin! Dawn: Lopunny! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Lopunny on a wave of pink hearts. Nando: What a coincident. Lopunny. Nando throws his Pokéball, choosing Lopunny. Dawn: You must be joking! Nando: I am fully serious. Now, use Focus Blast! Nando’s Lopunny forms a yellow energy sphere, throwing it at Dawn’s Lopunny. Dawn: Dodge it with Bounce, and fire an Ice Beam at it! Dawn’s Lopunny Bounces into the air, dodging the Focus Blast. Lopunny then fires an Ice Beam down from above. Nando: Mirror Coat! Nando’s Lopunny glows with a multi-colored aura, taking and repelling Ice Beam. Dawn’s Lopunny is struck and blasted back, though it flips and lands on its feet. Both coordinators lose points, though Dawn’s points drop further. Nando: Now, Quick Attack. Nando’s Lopunny dances across the field, speeding up as it goes. Dawn: Just where we want you. Fire Ice Beam at the ground! Then hit it with Jump Kick! Dawn’s Lopunny fires Ice Beam at the floor, creating a sheet of ice over it. Nando’s Lopunny slips slightly out of control, as Dawn’s Lopunny charges with a glowing orange knee. Jump Kick hits Nando’s Lopunny, causing it to slide along the ice. Nando’s points drop, but Lopunny’s eyes become hearts with infatuation. Dawn: Impossible! Nando: My Lopunny has the ability Cute Charm. And as my Pokémon is a male, then that can only mean that yours is a female. Dawn: (Growls) Just like a man to try and charm a sweet and innocent lady! Nando: Ah, that is the problem. You are having problems with a boy. Dawn: (Off balance) What?! No, I— Nando: Blizzard! Nando’s Lopunny breathes a Blizzard, freezing Dawn’s Lopunny. Dawn’s points take a significant drop. Nando: Ailments of the heart are the hardest to heal. It is important to understand the full extent of the situation, including from their side. If you are pained from the occurrence, then ask if the same is to be said of the other. If they hurt as much as you, it makes sense to try and understand their side. Only then can you move on, whether it is with or without them. Dawn: Are you seriously trying to give me dating advice during a battle?! Lopunny, get out! Dawn’s Lopunny is frozen, eyes still hearts with infatuation. Nando: I said that I would end this battle quickly. Lopunny, Focus Blast. Nando’s Lopunny fires Focus Blast, it exploding on contact. Dawn’s Lopunny is unfrozen, defeating her. Jillian: And that’s it! Nando wins the first match, even after giving advice to his opponent! Nando and Dawn return their Pokémon, as they meet back stage. Dawn bows to Nando. Dawn: Thank you, Nando. I think you told me what I needed to hear. Even if I wasn’t eager to hear it. Nando: The heart is constantly wavering in desire and need. When the heart aches, the only cure is what ails it. I hope that the next time I encounter you, you will be at your fullest potential. Dawn: I will. Thank you. Nando’s Lopunny defeats a Bronzong, winning the contest for Nando. He is awarded the Silver Town Ribbon.That evening, Dawn returns to the Pokémon Center, spotting Silver and Ben at a table. Silver has Eevee on the table, giving it the Soothe Bell. Dawn swallows, preparing herself. Dawn: Okay. Deep breaths. Dawn takes a deep breath, as she approaches their table. Silver and Ben look to her, looking nervous. Silver: Hello, Ms. Berlitz. I apologize for appearing to follow you. Ben: It was completely unintentional. We had figured that in order to track Team Rocket, then we needed to focus on what they were after. Silver: Since they were after the Legendary Beasts, their next target is obviously Entei, the third beast. Ben: There’s a hot spring that it’s rumored to go to regularly. We plan on getting there and prepping for them. Silver: We’ll be out of your hair in the morning. Dawn: About that. I, I. Dawn looks away and grabs one of her arms, nervously rubbing it. Dawn: I wanted to apologize. I had been thinking a lot about what you guys did, and why you did them. I overreacted, and I know that you were all only acting in my interest. I, I, I would be honored if you’d allow me to travel with you guys again. Silver and Ben look to each other, nodding in approval. Silver: We would be honored as well. Dawn: Oh! Thank you so much! Main Events * Nando defeats Dawn in the Silver Town Contest. * Nando's Lopunny reveals it knows Mirror Coat and Quick Attack. * Dawn's Butterfree reveals she has learned Silver Wind. * Nando's Lopunny reveals it is male and has the ability Cute Charm. ** By extension, Dawn's Lopunny is confirmed to be female. * Silver gives Eevee the Soothe Bell. * Dawn temporarily leaves the group then rejoins Silver and Ben. Characters * Dawn Berlitz (main character) * Nando * Silver * Ben Tennyson * Jillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators Pokémon * Butterfree (Dawn's) * Lopunny (Dawn's) * Illumise (Nando's) * Lopunny (Nando's) * Eevee (Silver's) * Ninetales * Tentacool * Claydol * Vespiquen * Bronzong Trivia * This is the first time a character has left the group with the intention of not coming back to rejoin the group. * This is the first time that an Illumise has appeared in the franchise without a Volbeat with her. * Nando's Lopunny was always going to have Cute Charm as his ability. The fact I was able to use it for Nando to give Dawn advice made it work out even better. ** This is the second time a rival character use Pokémon infatuation to help with giving advice. The first was Natasha in Vs. Heartbreak. * Silver giving Eevee the Soothe Bell hints that Eevee may evolve into one of its Gen II evolutions, as both of them evolve from happiness. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests